


An unexpected twist of fate

by Cottoncandyking



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic, Falling In Love, Fluff, Growing Up, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, M/M, Slow Build, Zelda - Freeform, alternative universe, child!Link, relationship, teen!Ganondorf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottoncandyking/pseuds/Cottoncandyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Link in his early years decides to become Ganondorf's personal guard instead of working on defeating him?  Link is the chosen orphan that gets the opportunity to become Ganondorfs most trusted and reliable guard. He is trained from childhood until he turns eighteen. He will then be by Ganons side at all times. But will growing up together, spite the age difference, change the path of their destiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The flyer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omizoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omizoe/gifts).



> I don't know how often i will be updating this, since i have very little motivation to write in general. I already have five written chapters, and i will be posting when i feel like it, since i purely write for my own enjoyment.

Ordon village was hot this time of year. Many of the inhabitants of the small village had taken advantage of this. Including Link. Golden hair fluttered in the warm breeze in tact with tufts of straw by the shore of the small river. This was where Link was seated. The Seven year old was fishing for dinner. He had discarded his tunic and shoes due to the heat that day. The sun hung low in the horizon, making the water glitter in bright orange, yellow and red. It also made it hard for him to locate the fish. In frustration he tried to whip out the hook again with a loud “Hyah!” But failed as he tossed the entire rod into the water. He sighed and grumbled on his way into the water. Link was tired. Fado had taught him how to herd goats the entire day, and it had drained most of his energy. 

Link had by now managed to get a hold of his fishing rod, and was now drying himself off on the shore. A voice called him. It was Sera, the owner of the shop near by. He looked up and noticed she had something in her hand which she was waving around. It caught Link’s interest so he approached Sera curiously. 

The item seemed to be a flyer she had received by a messenger earlier. She was chattering excitedly and pushed the flyer into his hands for him to read. Link couldn’t read very well yet, but from what he understood the Gerudo people were looking for volunteer orphans to become the future Gerudo king's guard. But how could he become a guard? He was only seven years old. How could he of all people protect the King of Gerudo by himself? He would likely die within a second should the King be in danger. Link shook his head and pushed the flyer back into Sera’s hands. She continued to chatter lightly and pointed to the smaller text beneath the main. It explained a bit better what the flyer said. It seemed like they especially wanted orphans so they could refrain from having to deal with parent visits. They also especially wanted young children so they could train them from a young age. A group of Gerudo women would soon come by all the villages to find the perfect child to train. 

Now Link too was getting excited. He had the opportunity to make something of himself. Even though Link knew he would be offered to take over Fado’s job when he got older, he secretly wanted to be something more. A kingsguard was like a dream to him. He pointed at the flyer and then at himself as a question if he could keep it. Sera nodded and handed it to him. Link grinned and waved at her before running home to his tree house.


	2. Chosen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter updates will probably irregular

The day was finally there. The Gerudo women were visiting Ordon village that very day. There had been rumours from a nearby village that Ordon would be the next stop. It was known that the group didn’t waste time. If they hadn’t found the child they were looking for within a day, they would proceed to the next village. They couldn’t afford to stay more than a day and a night in each village, depending on the size of course. Thank god that Ordon was a small village with only Link and Ilia as children.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, Link headed out. He had a lot of time to waste. He had to make time pass. But what was there to do in such a small village? He couldn’t explore the woods today, since he didn’t want anyone to look for him. He decided to tend to the needs of the goats. It wasn’t awful, but the main point was that it took time. The goats liked him, at least enough to not hurt him. Unless he hurt them of course.

A while had gone by, and Link had managed to fill all the water and food trays for the goats. Voluntarily even, which made Fado very pleased. Now he could goof off as he wanted. Link was on his way to knock on Ilias door to ask if she wanted to play when he heard galloping horses. He turned and was met with four red haired women on beautiful black stallions. They were all very tan with their bright red hair tied in a high ponytail. “Who is in charge of this village?” The woman in the front asked Link. She seemed to be the leader of their group.

Link only smiled at the woman and pointed at the closed door before knocking. The woman nodded in understanding. The one who opened the door was none other than Ilia. She hugged Link and chatted excitedly. She noticed the four women and quieted down instantly. Link pointed inside the house to signal for her to get her father. 

The mayor seemed to be asleep, since it took some time for him to finally emerge from his house. By then the four had gotten off their horses and handed them to Ilia to take care of. One of the women, who had been awfully quiet the entire time Link was there, now leaned close to the woman next to her. She whispered something into her ear. Link only caught a bit of it. “Strange power” was all he got. Strange power, huh? Link came to learn soon that the woman's name was Zafira. The supposed leader of the group asked the mayor if they could speak privately, and he agreed and they disappeared within the house. Now Link was alone with the remaining three. 

“How many children are there in this village?” The one known as Zafira asked. She had a kind voice. And her eyes sparkled when she smiled. Link held up two fingers to signal that there were only himself and Ilia yet. The woman nodded in understanding. “And orphans?” The woman next to her asked. Her traits were a bit sharper. Her skin was a shade darker, like she spent a lot of time in the outdoors. She also wore some form of armor Link wasn’t familiar with. The boy smiled and pointed at himself. The woman looked satisfied. 

“You would make a good worrier if you agree to come with us.” the last one of the three said. He blushed shyly. This woman was by far the prettiest of the four. Instead of wearing red or brown clothing, she wore light red. She had slightly chubby cheeks and soft features. Her eyes were a shade of bright gold. Link liked her instantly. 

After a few moments of waiting and continuous chatting, the door opened and the two came back. The last one of the four approached Link. “We have chosen you to accompany us back to Gerudo to become the King’s guard. The mayor here told me that the choice will be yours. What is your answer?” She asked. Link nodded enthusiastically, trying to hide his excitement. “What is your name boy?” She asked him. Link looked to the mayor for an explanation, who walked up to tham and put a hand on Link’s head. “This is Link. He doesn’t like to talk much” And objection came from the back. “That has got to change. He cannot serve properly as a guard if he can’t communicate with words.” It was the one in armor who had spoken. The mayor was about to argue when Link grabbed his hand for him to stop and smiled reassuringly. “I want this. I will do what it takes” he said. 

We must be on our way soon Link, but first i think we should be introduced properly. I am Kaari. I will be your teacher. “ Their leader, now known as Kaari, said. The one in armour stepped forward next to Kaari. “I am Raina. I will be your combat trainer.” The second one dressed in red stepped forward next to Raina. “I am Zafira. I will be your magic teacher and Healer.” Lastly the one Link found pretty skipped forward. They now formed a neat line. “My name is Lamira. I will be your Nanny until you turn fifteen. Don’t hesitate to ask me for anything” She smiled. 

When they had been introduced, Kaari nodded her head in approval. “We must be on our way very soon. Do only pack necessities and personal belongings. We will meet at the spring by the Faron woods. We leave at dawn. That will be enough time to bid your farewell, yes?” Link only nodded. While the four went to fetch their horses, Link headed home to pack his things. There wasn’t much he was going to miss, so he only packed a few things. Potion bottles were hard to come by, so he brought all of those. Rupees, a set of clothes, his stuffed horse and his precious hat were stuffed in his bag. Ilia was sad to see him leave. She even cried a bit. He promised to visit as often as he could. After they all had said their goodbyes, Link was seated in the front on Lamira’s saddle. It would be a long journey to Gerudo fortress.


	3. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this now because i haven't written in a long time because i'm lacking motivation. Purely because someone asked basically. The "Ganondork" joke is something between me and my friend really, but i decided to put it here just because, don't hate me

Surprisingly, it didn’t take long to get to Gerudo fortress. A day and a night in all. They stopped to rest only once, for the horses to get a drink and the travelers to get something to eat. Ilia would have complained about the treatment of the horses for sure.

Link woke up from the horses stopping. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Fortunately he hadn’t gotten any sand in them yet. His throat was burning from the dry air. It tasted like sand and dirt, which was foreign for a boy who was basically raised in the forest. Link grabbed his bag and hopped down from the huge horse. 

As the group approached the entrance, Kaari turned around in front of it. “Alright boy, I will be taking you to your room very soon. It is located on the second floor, the same as the infirmary and the rest of the bedrooms. Every bedroom is also supplied with a private bath. The dining hall and meeting rooms are on the first floor, but you will only be using the dining hall for the time being. Your classroom in in the west tower, which I will lead you to in when it is time for it to be used. The training grounds and garden are located outdoors. Understood?” She said. Link nodded in response. She turned and opened the doors to the main hall. 

The first time Link met Ganondorf, he didn’t expect it to be like this. The four women were on their way to lead Link to his new room when they encountered him in the halls. Link had only noticed when the four women had stopped walking. He looked back to notice the four had dropped to they knees whit their heads lowered. Link was confused for a moment before he heard a gruff voice addressing him. “Are you not going to bow to your prince?” Link spun around in surprise, and bumped right into the person behind him. He looked up. The person couldn’t have been more than fifteen. His bright orange hair was arranged in a slightly failed attempt on a slick back, which ended in a short braid in the back. His skin was a darker shade of tan, a common trait of the Gerudo, although his was a shade darker. Black and brown leather clothing draped around his frame. A few pieces of armor and white cloth spiced up his look. What caught links attention was the guy's expression. His mouth was pointed upwards in an amused smirk. 

“Don’t look so startled, kid” he said and bent down so he was on links height. “I’m Ganondorf. I’m soon to become king here. What’s your name, kid?” he asked him. Link cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Ganondork?” he asked stupidly. Why would anyone name their child such a weird name? He could hear the four women chatter worriedly in the background while Ganondorf himself roared with laughter. “You got me there, Kid. That’s a good one” He ruffled Links hair slightly before standing up again. “I’ll see you around, kid. You’re my guard after all” He started to walk in the direction he was originally headed when link grabbed his tunic softly. “My name is Link” He said and smiled. “Link, huh? Thats a good name” The older of the two flashed a slight smile and left.   
From the background link heard Raina whisper to one of the others. “He made the prince smile again” Link felt a slight flutter in his chest at that and skipped back over to his caretakers.


	4. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't really remember lol SORRY FOR THE SHORT ASS CHAPTERS

After settling in for a few weeks, link felt comfortable enough to start exploring the castle. Where would he start? The fortress was humongous, and he wouldn’t want to get lost. So he started somewhere it was easy to find his way back from where he ventured. Somewhere he knew how to navigate through. The garden. Since it was so similar to a tiny forest, Link would just use his knowledge from the Faron woods at home to navigate. Simple as that.

He kindly asked Lamira to show him the way, and set out on his ‘adventure’ if you may. After a few hours or so, Link had finished exploring the east side of the garden. He now knew every corner, hole, and secret of the part. That was when he heard his stomach growl. What time was it? Had he been out there all day? Link looked at the sky and saw that the sun was giving off less light, meaning it was getting close to dinnertime. His mouth watered at the thought of another grand meal in the dining hall. He practically ran towards the exit in a hurry to taste the delicious food that was waiting for him inside. What he failed to notice was the small tree root covered by the soft grass in his path. He tripped and landed right on his face in the gravel covered path. 

White hot pain shot up from his scraped palms as he tried to catch himself from the fall. He tried to stand, but failed the attempt when he felt a throbbing pain in his left ankle. The one he tripped with. Tears welled up and made his vision blurry, but he forced them away with a sniff and a wet sob. 

Then there was a hand on his shoulder. The hand belonged to nobody else than Ganondorf. “Are you alright?” he said.  
Link looked up to meet to concerned golden orbs. He nodded and shyly looked away. Once again he tried to stand, to not trouble the prince with his helplessness. When he failed again his lips wobbled with the strain of keeping his tears in check.  
“Are you going to cry?” Ganondorf asked. Not in a mocking way, but more of a concerned one. Link hurriedly shook his head. He couldn’t cry. Lamira had specifically told him that boys don’t cry, that it was his duty to be brave.

He was then taken by the hand and lifted right into something soft. It made Link confused for a second, until he realized he was seated in Ganondorf's lap. 

“It’s alright” he said. “You can cry as much as you like when you’re with me. You hurt yourself, right? Then you’re allowed to cry” he said, sounding satisfied. “You know, if those four assistants of yours go putting ideas into your head, you don’t listen to them. They used to do that with me too when i was little, and it didn’t help me at all” he continued.

Was it really alright? After all Ganondorf was the prince and soon to be ruler of the land. So that meant he had authority over Lamira too, didn’t it? So Link had to listen to what Ganondorf said over what Lamira said. He sighed in relief and finally let the tears fall. 

Ganondorf held him and comforted him as best he could with whispers of encouragement and soft shushes. Finally when he stopped crying, Ganon handed him a handkerchief and patted his hair softly.  
“Let’s go to the infirmary and get you all patched up, yeah?” He said and took Link’s hand so he could walk with Ganondorf as his support. Link’s stomach growled in protest of being neglected. Ganon chuckled at that. “And then dinner after i suppose?”

Link only smiled and nodded at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't really written anything more tbh, i just noticed i had this chapter in store and decided to post it. i has been a long time. i'm thinking of replaying some of the games and maybe searching some tags on Tumblr to get back into this fandom and maybe find my motivation again. Lately it only comes to me late at nigh, but i can't afford to loose sleep. Cool if you read this long ass authors note, aka my shitty explanation. (hinthint comments make more chapters)


End file.
